Of Sparks and Spectrums
by The Original Anon
Summary: Boring title, I know. This is another creation of my bored mind. Please R&R. Percy and Annabeth are going to see the fireworks read the Bronze Dragon at camp; this is through Annabeth's POV. Better story than summary.


**I got bored. No explanation necessary. I know, I'm copying some other's idea but I just wanted to see it written in my own style.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

_I winked at him, just before heading off to win the game. "See you at the fireworks?" He just stood there, mouth slightly agape, staring at me. His brain was probably still trying to process the information._

_I turned around and sped off into the forest before he could respond. _

I still remembered that day. Why did I do that? Now he was probably expecting me at the beach right now, while I was pacing around in my cabin, wondering what the heck I was doing that day.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" I whirled around. There was he, standing at the doorway of cabin six. "Annabeth?" Percy called again.

"I-I'm fine. Seaweed Brain. Just… Leave me for awhile by myself. Please." He stepped out, a confused look on his face.

"I'm such an idiot! Argh! Why me?" I muttered. It wasn't the fact that I was going out with _him _to the fireworks. No, no, no, no, no. That wasn't it. It was because I was the one who asked him out, and I was pretty sure that it was because my brain short-circuited from the excitement of finally beating Percy at capture the flag. Yeah, that's it. That's what's disturbing me. Heh.

I scanned the walls again, taking in the sight of the plain gray walls accented with white and gold, the loads of books and bookshelves, etc, finally sitting down on my bed and taking a deep breath as I started to mentally slam my head into the wall again, destroying vital imaginary brain cells. _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiiioooot!_

"Uh, Annabeth? The, um, fireworks are starting in five minutes, so we should get going…" I stared at him as he trailed off, looking unsure, still standing outside as I had instructed him to.

"Alright. Let's go." I would face my punishment for what I did now; besides, I kind of liked the fact that I was hanging out with him on the beach. Wait, what? That earned me another mental whack on the head.

He looked surprised that I had suddenly turned so calm after having a breakdown over what I did before. "Okay," he said, "Come on." Percy held out his hand towards me. I accepted it and allowed him to pull me up. To tell you the truth, I was getting more nervous by the second; Zeus knows why **(Random AN: Actually, Aphrodite would be better for this situation)**.

We walked together towards the beach, taking our time as our footsteps became the only one audible on the grassy earth. Everyone else was already at the fireworks, date or no date. I spied Beckendorf and Silena sitting together, right up to the shoreline, shoulder to shoulder. I smiled.

"What're you smiling about?" He followed my line of vision and saw them. "Oh. Yeah, they really like each other, don't they?" I nodded, but then blushed as I remembered the same day before, when they were all lovey-dovey with me and Percy, who was forced to lean against me because he was injured, right behind them.

"Come on, let's find someplace to sit," I said. "How about…"

"I know this place I can take us. It's… kinda isolated, so no one will be there except for us," he suggested.

"Alright, Kelp Head." We walked to the shore and Percy started wading into the water. I panicked. "Wait, I can't breathe–"

"Relax. You'll be fine. Just hold onto me," he said reassuringly. I reluctantly gripped onto his arm and went under.

For awhile, I was scared. I couldn't breathe. My instinct told me to swim up for air, and I almost did, but suddenly, my lungs filled with glorious oxygen and I saw Percy relax and open his eyes. I realized everything was clear, and the saltwater didn't burn my eyes like before.

"Hold on tight," he said to me. I held onto his arm tighter, and without warning, we zipped through the water at a breakneck speed. I partly shut my eyes and waited, clinging to him like I was going to drown if I let go (which was technically true). He guided us through the warm summer currents painted a deep midnight blue like the sky, zipping by the occasional fish and mythical being.

"Annabeth." A gentle probing in my side. "You can let go of me now." I opened my eyes to find us on dry land, with me still holding to his arm, looking like an utter fool. I let go quickly and looked around.

It was an island, completely separate from the rest of camp. It looked normal, white sand and all, but it was the ocean that made it unique. Beams of moonlight shimmered on the glassy surface, and the water was pure black, glittering like a black diamond.

"It's amazing," I said, gaping at the sea. Percy smiled.

"I thought you'd like it. I found this place a while ago when I was going for a swim," he said. "I had to convince Chiron to give me special permission to come here, since it's one of the more hidden and unknown parts of camp. So, technically, you and I are the first ones to ever come here."

I sighed and shut my eyes, laying down on the soft sand. "This is perfect. Thanks." Just then, I heard a loud _boom _and abruptly sat up, scanning the inky sky. The remnants of a sapphire explosive flickered in and out of view. I shivered, suddenly cold. I looked down at myself and groaned.

"Dang it. My clothes are soaked," I complained. Percy turned my way, looking at me with surprise.

"Oh, whoops. I forgot to keep your clothes dry in the process of coming here. I was too busy concentrating on letting you breathe and see. Sorry about that," he apologized. "Here." He held out an arm, motioning me to come forward. I leaned over closer and he wrapped his arm around me, until I was completely dry.

"Thanks," I murmured, pulling away and blushing. I was glad he couldn't see me because of the darkness.

Another three explosions went off in quick succession one after the other; red, green, gold. Soon, the sky was alight with fireworks fizzling and sparking. I sat back and Percy and I watched the fireworks, isolated from all the others.

"You know, thanks for um, asking me here," I said, thanking him for the third time today. He studied the sky, and I could see the reflection of bright green flashes mirrored in his eyes.

"I was going to ask you, actually. It just… Never seemed the right time. I was about to when your siblings dragged me off and put me in 'jail'." He grinned at me.

"Hey, no problem," I said. I tried to sound casual, but I was really surprised at what he said.

"So, are we just going to keep talking or are we going to watch the fireworks like we planned?" he said, interrupting the silence. The corners of my mouth twitched up.

"Alright then, Seaweed Brain. Here we are, two normal demigods on an isolated island, watching fireworks and having a nice time. Any questions?" I asked, the cool summer breeze blowing through my hair.

"No," he answered simply, laying down next to me and looking upwards. I ruffled his dark hair fondly, the strands contrasting with the white grains of sand.

"Okay. Let's have a contest, then. Whoever talks first loses."

"But–"

"Uh, uh, uh. No 'buts'," I interrupted.

"Fine," he said, and was quiet. I kept silent.

We watched the fireworks explode in brilliant jeweled tones across the heavens and slowly, gradually, fade against the black. My eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden, and I struggled to keep them open. I finally gave up, letting darkness wash over me.

"Good night, Wise Girl," I heard. Then someone tugged on a lock of my hair. I smiled, finally losing consciousness and falling into sleep.

_You lost, Perseus. Ha._

Fin.

**

* * *

**

Remember, this was a spur-of-the-moment thing and I was bored. Extremely unexpected ending, I know, but I just felt like I had to finish it.

**Still, please review! If you add me to your favorites list or subscribe or whatever, I'll know who you are, and I'll send you an PM saying, 'why didn't you review?' And then you would copy and paste the URL or whatever onto something else because you liked this story or whatever so much and feel extremely proud, like, 'ha, I outsmarted her' or something.**

**Not. Wouldn't writing a review take less time then that? (jkjkjk, this AN was a creation of my super lazy and hyper and bored mind, so… don't expect it to make sense)**

**Review, please! I really want to know what you people are thinking out there.**

**-Saphiye**


End file.
